


Souvenirs écorchés

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, mention de jordan, saia est aussi juste mentionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Maia parle, écoute, part et puis voyage.Jour 5 et 6 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	1. L'écorché(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après que Jordan est retourné en ville, Maia a besoin de parler et Luke raconte une légende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avertissements de contenu : relation abusive passée, blessures, mort ("presque"), sang.**  
>  Ce texte est aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

            Maia et Luke marchaient. Ces derniers jours avaient été compliqués pour la jeune fille et elle avait décidé d'aller faire une balade dans une forêt près d'ici. Luke avait proposé de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté. Elle aimait beaucoup Luke. Il s'occupait d'elle comme s'il était son oncle.  
 — Luke, tu savais que Jordan était là ?  
 — C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, Maia… Je suis désolé.  
            Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.  
 — Je ne savais pas ton passé avec lui, reprit Luke. Sinon, j'aurais appelé quelqu'un d'autre.  
 — Je sais bien, fit-elle. C'est juste que…  
            Elle soupira.  
 — Je ne m'attendais pas… Je l'ai fait disparaître de ma vie il y a longtemps déjà. Et là, le revoir là, ça a subitement ravivé ma mémoire. Et ça fait tellement mal.  
            Elle regarda Luke.  
 — Et je sais que tu voulais seulement aider Simon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Jordan qui m'a blessée. Lui et pas toi.  
            Luke hocha la tête. Maia passa machinalement sa main sur les cicatrices dans son cou.  
 — Maia, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je prends ça comme devoir personnel de veiller sur toi.  
            La jeune femme lui sourit.  
 — Merci, Luke, j'apprécie beaucoup.  
 — Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?  
            Maia leva un sourcil, intriguée, mais elle accepta. Ils trouvèrent un tronc d'arbre où s'asseoir et Maia se concentra. Luke commença de parler :  
 — On l'appelait **l'écorché(e)**. Enfin, à la fin. Au début, iel n'avait pas de nom. On ne sait ni son genre, ni son âge, ni aucun détail de son apparence. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'au commencement de l'histoire, iel était heureuxe. La personne la plus heureuse sur Terre. Les fleurs s'ouvraient sur son passage. Les animaux s'inclinaient sur son passage. Son sourire aurait pu faire fondre la neige. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. On racontait qu'iel était un magicien ou une magicienne qui aidait les autres dans la plus grande discrétion. Au final, peut-être qu'iel était un mirage ? Enfin, peu importe. Un jour, iel rencontra quelqu'un, qui devint son grand amour. Leur relation était parfaite. Ou tout du moins… semblait parfaite. L'écorché(e), qui n'avait pas encore ce nom d'ailleurs, souriait toujours autant et prétendait être toujours la personne la plus heureuse. Mais les fleurs restaient fanées. Les animaux s'éloignaient. La neige tombait et un froid glacial s'était installé. Iel ne comprenait pas. Iel se plaignait à son amour qui hochait la tête. Lentement, d'une façon vicieuse, son amour commençait de l'éloigner de tout ce que l'écorché(e) aimait. L'écorché(e) restait de plus en plus enfermé·e dans sa maison. Un jour, un oiseau se posa sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était tout petit, maigre et tremblotant. Et soudainement, iel réalisa ce que son prétendu amour lui avait fait faire. Alors, iel disparut. Littéralement. Personne ne savait où iel était. Et quelques temps plus tard, dans le village voisin, on retrouva un corps ensanglanté, trois griffures en travers du torse. C'était l'écorché(e). On sut que c'était ellui car des pâquerettes avaient éclos tout autour du corps. Soudain, iel commença de se transformer. On ne savait pas en quoi. Des poils sortaient partout de sa peau et soudain un loup fut là, juste là, devant les villageois et les villageoises.  
            Luke s'arrêta alors subitement de parler.  
 — C'est fini ? s'étonna Maia.  
 — En fait, après ça, il y a plusieurs fins. Je ne sais pas laquelle est la vraie alors j'ai préféré arrêter là. Des fois, ça finit bien et dans d'autres, l'écorché(e) s'associe à son ancien amour qui était probablement un loup-garou.  
            Maia hocha doucement dans la tête et fixa le vide.  
 — C'est une vraie histoire ? fit-elle. Ou alors tu viens de l'inventer d'après la mienne ?  
 — Ma mère me la racontait quand j'étais petit. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient.  
 — C'est glauque à raconter à un gosse…  
 — Oui, dit Luke, et il n'y a même pas de morale ni même de vrai… Je ne sais pas comment dire.  
 — Le scénario est assez maigrichon ?  
            Luke laissa échapper un rire.  
 — Exactement. En plus, pour la réaction que ma mère a eue au final…  
            Il soupira. Maia passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Luke.  
 — C'est fini, maintenant, tu nous as nous.  
 — Je sais Maia, sourit-il, et c'est précieux.  
            Un silence confortable perturbé seulement par les bruits des insectes alentours s'installa. Luke finit par reprendre la parole :  
 — Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment a fini l'écorché(e), mais que ta propre histoire, tu peux choisir sa fin. Elle est encore en cours d'écriture. Tu as du pouvoir dessus.  
            Maia ne dit rien, plongée dans ses pensées.  
 — Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, tu nous as, maintenant. Tu as également Simon.  
            La jeune fille sourit. Oui. Simon lui avait montré que toutes les relations n'étaient pas abusives comme celle avec Jordan et elle l'aimait profondément et sincèrement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna vers Luke.  
 — Merci.  
  
            Quelques jours plus tard, Maia avait demandé à Luke de discuter quelques instants en privé. Ils s'étaient mis dans une pièce à l'étage du Hunter's Moon.  
 — Luke, commença la jeune fille. C'est décidé. Je vais partir d'ici pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça.  
            Luke hocha la tête.  
 — Je suis fier de toi.  
            Maia sourit.  
 — Prends soin de Simon, d'accord ? Il a toujours tendance à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles…  
            Elle laissa échapper un rire.  
 — Évidemment, fit Luke. Tout va bien se passer. Tu mérites de faire une pause.  
            Ils se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras.  
 — Merci, chuchota Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il y a une deuxième partie postée demain (6 décembre) :)


	2. Les souvenirs que l'on brûle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, l’encadrant d’une façon délicate...  
> Elle sourit.  
> Elle était prête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avertissements de contenu : relation abusive (passée), feu, mention de bûcher.**  
>  Aussi disponible [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/).

            Maia marchait.  
            Le vent hurlait autour d’elle.   
            Maia courait.   
            Le vent sifflait autour d’elle.   
  
            Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, l’encadrant d’une façon délicate.   
  
            Elle était en vadrouille depuis déjà des jours.   
  
            Elle n’arrivait pas à se fatiguer. Elle tentait, parfois, de se convaincre qu’elle n’était qu’une humaine normale… Mais sa condition physique supérieure lui rappelait tout.   
            Qu’elle n’était pas normale.   
            Elle ne se considérait plus comme un monstre, mais elle n’était pas une simple terrestre.   
            Jordan… C’était sa faute.   
            Elle s’arrêta subitement de courir. Elle aurait voulu hurler. Elle le haïssait.   
            Mais parfois, parfois son cerveau semblait lui trouver des excuses.   
            Et elle s’en voulait. Il n’avait pas d’excuse. Il n’avait pas le droit.   
  
            La forêt autour d’elle semblait chanter.   
            Dans ce monde, cela ne serait même pas étonnant.   
            Y avait-il des naïades ? Y avait-il des faunes qui se baladaient dans cette forêt ?   
            Peut-être était-ce la reine des Fées ?   
  
            Elle ne voulait pas savoir.   
            Elle ne s’arrêtait pas d’avancer et accéléra.   
            Elle finit par arriver dans une clairière.   
  
            Un tronc d’arbre gigantesque était érigé au milieu.   
            Noir. Complètement noir. Totalement consumé.   
  
            Est-ce que c’était un bûcher ? L’arbre avait été posé là, il n’était pas enraciné.   
            Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était donc passé ?   
  
            Maia haussa les épaules.   
            Elle aurait bien voulu brûler ses propres souvenirs.   
  
            Elle s’assit sur une souche.   
            Elle pensa.   
            À Luke, qui agissait avec elle comme une figure paternelle. Quelque chose dont elle avait eu définitivement besoin. Elle était tellement reconnaissante.   
  
            Elle pensa.   
            À Simon, qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur. Il l’avait aidée, sans même le savoir, à se reconstruire et à faire confiance à nouveau.   
  
            Elle pensa.   
            Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise sur cette souche.   
            Elle ne pouvait pas se baser sur une quelconque sensation de faim ou de soif, car elle pouvait tenir plus longtemps qu’un humain.   
            Elle savait seulement qu’elle était en train de pleurer.   
  
            Elle regarda alors le bûcher.   
            Elle se leva de la souche, ramassa une petite branche d’arbre et la planta au hasard dans le sol.   
            Et elle la brûla. Et, symboliquement, ses souvenirs brûlèrent avec. Tout ce qu’elle avait cogité ces derniers jours partit subitement en fumée.   
  
            Ses souvenirs que l’on brûle disparaissaient de son esprit en même temps que la branche, mais resteraient visibles dans le noir du carbone qui s’était formé. C’était ce dont elle avait besoin. Vider son esprit sans oublier.   
            Ses souvenirs que l’on brûle…  
            Ces souvenirs que l’on brûle.   
            **Les souvenirs que l’on brûle**.   
  
            Maia prit une inspiration.   
            Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le grand bûcher était là, mais elle avait compris.   
            Elle ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit.   
            Elle sourit.   
            Elle était prête.


End file.
